


Reassuring an Idiot

by InTheShadows



Series: Guarding an Idiot [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe- Guardian Angels, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Caring John, Established Relationship, Exasperated John, John reassures him, M/M, Sherlock is secretly insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day started out pleasant. It's only after Sherlock begins asking about the progress of their relationship that things start to get a bit peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassuring an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This story... was kind of a bitch to write. I'm not sure it came out as well as I wanted it to, but it happens.  
> Pardon any ooc or obvious americanisms.

The day stared out pleasant. 

They had just finished up a case the night before. It had ended with a chase across London and they had been exhausted when it was finished. Even Sherlock didn't complain when John ordered him to bed. Of course it probably helped that John climbed in after him. They had curled up to each other- who would have guessed Sherlock was a cuddler- and fell asleep.

When they woke up, John made breakfast- John made Sherlock eat, Sherlock scanned the paper before declaring it ridiculous, then John read it and found more entertainment from it. After John did the washing up, they moved to the living room where Sherlock collapsed on the couch and John began to type out the case for his blog.

It is about an hour after this that things start to get peculiar.

Sherlock sits up and fixes John with an analyzing stare. “It has been two months since you killed Moriarty.”

“Yes.” _And now we get to what's been bugging him for the last week before the case interrupted._

“We became a couple that night.”

“Yes.” He confirms.

“We have been a couple for two months.”

“Yes.” _Is this going where I think it's going?_

“In that two months we have kissed seven different times.”

“Yes.” _Oh dear God it is. I thought he knew that I knew._

“You have never made a move to move past that.”

“No.” _How does he not know that I know- that I understand?_

“You have not shown any signs of wanting to move past that.”

“No.” _Because_ you _don't._

“Or frustration at the lack of 'progress'.”

“No.” _Because I don't feel any._

“Do you not want have sex with me?”

“Do you want to have sex with me?” John counters.

“I am told it is rude to answer a question with another question.” Sherlock's tone is stiff and cold.

“Since you always care about politeness.” _He's getting icy on me. Shit this is going to get ugly. Idiot._

“Irrelevant.” He answers back, in that same tone.

John sighs and shuts down his laptop. This conversation is going to need all of his attention. And possibly patience. “Why are you worried about this?”

“I am not _worried_.” Sherlock answers haughty. “But I am aware of how relationships are suppose to progress. A couple gets to know each other and progressively grows closer both emotionally and physically. We are advancing in the former, but not the latter. I am simply curious as to why.”

_Not worried about it. Right. And I'm simply the Prime Minister. How can one man be so brilliant, but such an idiot at the same time?_ “For most relationships, yes. But you are missing a few details in this instance.”

“Oh?” Sherlock's eyebrow is arched in disbelief. “And may I asked what details I so obviously missed.”

_Git._ John smirks. “Yes you may. I might even answer.”

Sherlock's sigh is long suffering. “Please tell me John, what have I lacked to observe?”

“I am your guardian angel.”

“Yes, thank you for stating the obvious.”

John shakes his head. “I know that you know that. But I don't think you fully comprehend it. It means I know everything about you that I need. It also means I watch over you, always.” He stops, waiting for Sherlock to understand what he is saying.

“So you...” 

It is a rare thing to be able to make Sherlock Holmes speechless. John has done it before, a few times. But right now all he can wish he can stop the dawning horror that comes with realization. He is out of his chair in a instant and on the couch beside Sherlock.

Who will not look at him.

“Sherlock.” John says gently. The man doesn't move. “Hey.” He moves to cup Sherlock's face and turn it towards him. “It's alright Sherlock. It doesn't matter.”

“You saw.” The other man says simply.

“Yes. But I didn't see what you think I saw. What I _didn't_ see was a freak who didn't want to do something 'natural'. What I _didn't_ see was someone who obviously had something wrong with him. What I _didn't_ see was a break up because of a failure on your part. What I _did_ see was a jerk break my ward's heart because he was too much of an idiot to fully accept him.”

Sherlock is silent, gazing at him with wide eyes as John continues to rant on. The sight breaks John's heart. _That bastard had better count his blessings that I couldn't touch him than. Bloody Victor and his bloody know-it-all opinions._

“Sherlock.” He repeats, rubbing his thumb in small circles of his cheek. “I know that you are asexual. I don't care. I don't think anything is wrong with you. I don't think any less of you. I love you exactly the way you are.” He pulls him close to his and Sherlock buries his head in John's neck. John's hand moves from his face to his hair, stroking it gently. 

John continues because he knows Sherlock and he knows the man is still not fully convinced. “You remember the time you asked me why I wasn't going on any dates?”

Sherlock nods, the 'of course' implied.

“You remember when you said I had a healthy libido?”

Again, the 'obviously' is understood in the nod.

“You were not exactly correct.”

Sherlock jerks his head up, question burning in his eyes.

“You were correct that _my body_ has a healthy libido. But that doesn't mean I do.”

“Explain.” Sherlock demands, obviously not seeing how John can make the distinction.

“Sherlock, I am a bloody guardian angel. I do not have a sex drive. None of us do. How is that in any way relevant to our job? It's not. It would be useless and stupid to have one. Especially since we are transparent except in times of great need. Essentially all guardian angels are asexual too. So while my body enjoys it, I have no need for it.”

“Could you have sex if you wanted to?” Sherlock asks, curiosity overcoming anything else.

John nods. “If I, or my partner, wanted to I can. But if my partner doesn't want to?” He shakes his head. “No point.”

Sherlock is silent again.

“I told you before, my purpose is to be anything you need me to be. I know you have a hard time understanding this- and not because you're not smart enough.” John adds quickly before Sherlock can protest. “But because you are not use to it.” 

He kisses the top of Sherlock's head softly. “But Sherlock, I have been with you since you have been born. I will always be with you. I know all your quirks and oddities and I accept them. I accept you- all of you. I will accept anything you need me to be and never pressure you to be anything else. You are perfect to me.” 

John smirks and knows Sherlock can hear it in his next words. “Even with your heads in the refrigerator, fingernails in the jam jar and mad chases across London after murderers with only me as backup. It's all fine.”

Silence. Then “Partner?” Sherlock inquires.

John snorts. _Because he asks about the most insignificant part of that speech. Of course he does. Crazy nutter._ “Please don't tell me you prefer boyfriend. It sounds so juvenile. And lover sounds like something out of a bad Victorian romance novel.”  

Sherlock smirks right back and John can feel it against his neck. “Not as such, no.” He lifts his head. “John?”

“Hmm?”

Sherlock kisses him gently. “Thank you.” He says quietly, once again burrowing his face in John's neck.

“Anything love, anything.”

 


End file.
